


Bold Lettering

by IzuKou



Series: HQ Rarepair Week [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, HQ Rarepair Week, M/M, Mention of sex, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 04:33:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3636855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IzuKou/pseuds/IzuKou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rarepair Week Day 5: Mistakes - Hinata spends the night with Oikawa and accidentally wears one of his shirts to practice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bold Lettering

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a headcanon that I posted a while back; it can be found [here](http://mommasuga.tumblr.com/post/111713493733/okay-but-imagine-hinata-and-oikawa-having-a-night).

Leaving Oikawa’s house at 6 in the morning in order to get to his volleyball practice at 8 was not a pleasant thing for Hinata. Neither boy had gotten to sleep until around 2, spending multiple hours in each other’s arms just talking and cuddling and giggling after a long, drawn-out round of sex. The redhead was tired, and he was grouchy, half-asleep as he picked clothes up off of the floor and threw them on.

“I told you that we should have gone to bed earlier, Shou-chan,” Oikawa mumbled tiredly as he watched the other boy move about the room sluggishly. Hinata’s only response was a small noise that could only be described as a cross between a groan and a whine. He glanced over at the clock, grunting at the sight of the bright red numbers displayed on the LCD screen. It was 5:43am. Three and a half hours of sleep. The setter knew that his boyfriend was going to be miserable during his practice.

Why did Karasuno even have practice at 8? Why not a more reasonable time like noon? His own team’s practice didn’t start until then. Oikawa, still dressed in only his underwear, moaned and shivered at the sudden blast of cool air as Hinata opened the door of his room. He quickly grabbed a shirt and shorts, pulling them on as he trotted after the other boy, following him into the main room.

Oikawa leaned against the wall, closely watching Hinata as he pulled his sock on with a large yawn. He snagged his shoes and easily slipped them on before standing up and peering around the room for his jacket. The captain noticed the redhead’s jacket lying on the back of the sofa behind him and snatched it up, slipping it over the smaller boy’s slumped shoulders. It took the middle blocker a few seconds to realise what happened before he pulled it on the rest of the way.

He turned around and faced Oikawa, standing on the tips of his toes and pressing a soft kiss to the third year’s lips. The elder boy wrapped his arms around Hinata’s waist and yanked him closer, returning the kiss. They separated after a few seconds, gazing at each other intently with small, tired smiles dancing on their faces.

“I’ll text you later, okay?” Hinata told him in a soft voice, raising his hand up and brushing his fingers lightly along Oikawa’s cheeks.

“Okay, yeah. Make sure that you do,” he replied with a grin, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of his head and letting his lips linger there before handing Hinata his bag and pushing him out the door. “Now get going before you end up being late!”

Oikawa watched from the doorway of his house as Hinata ran off down the street, zipping his jacket up. The corners of his lips curled upwards in a smirk as he realised what Hinata was wearing. Boy, his boyfriend’s teammates were going to have a field day once they saw it.

 

* * *

 

The trip from Oikawa’s house to Karasuno ended up taking less time than Hinata thought it would. He ended up arriving by 6:45, and, of course, no one else was there yet, so he leaned against the wall and slid down. He pulled his legs in close to his chest and rested his head on top of his knees, slowly falling asleep.

Suga arrived 45 minutes later, shaking him awake gently while calling his name. Hinata immediately shot up, thinking that he had been late to practice. It took a few moments of waking up (as well as assurance from Suga) for him to realise that he was, in fact, not late. He spent the next five minutes chatting mindlessly with his upperclassman as they awaited the arrival of the rest of their teammates.

Once they were there, they all filed into the small room and dropped their bags, beginning to change for practice. Hinata was in a daze as he unzipped his jacket and pulled it off slowly, tossing it to the side for the time being as he changed his shirt. However, before he could pull it over his head, he was stopped by a loud yell from Tanaka.

“HINATA, WHAT ARE YOU WEARING?!”

Before he could even react, the rest of the team turned to him, and several others let out surprised yells and shrieks of their own.

“Eh? What are you--” He was cut off by Kageyama shouting at him.

“Your shirt, dumbass!”

Hinata glanced down at his shirt and froze as he realised what he was wearing. It was one of Oikawa’s shirts, one of his volleyball ones, and it said AOBA JOUSAI VOLLEYBALL CLUB on it in massive, bold lettering. His face turned bright red, and his head shot up.

“Th-This isn’t--! I’m not--! I swear--!” He was panicking and stuttering as he began trying to explain the shirt to them. He felt a gentle hand being placed on his shoulder, and he looked up to find Suga standing next to him.

“Calm down, Hinata. One word at a time,” he told him soothingly. “It’s not like you’ve betrayed us or anything, right?”

“NO, NEVER!” Hinata shouted before quickly covering his mouth with his hand. He hadn’t meant to shout at the older boy, but he wanted to make it clear that it wasn’t the case. He turned his head away again and mumbled out his explanation. “It’s Oikawa-san’s…”

Suga, standing right next to him, was the only one who heard him, and his eyes widened as he let out a small noise of shock. “Why do you have Oikawa’s shirt?”

There was more uproar within the clubroom before Daichi shouted at everyone to be quiet and let Hinata explain it for himself. The blush on the boy’s face got even darker, and his mumbles were even more incoherent than they were previously. However, the silver-haired boy didn’t need to hear what he said; just the sight of Hinata’s face was enough to make him immediately realised what was going on.

“Hinata, are you…dating Oikawa?”

That question, as well as the small nod that Hinata gave in response, caused utter pandemonium to break out in the small room. At that point, Hinata wanted nothing more than to go dig a hole to hide out and die in. It was so embarrassing. This was not how he wanted his team to find out about his relationship with Seijou’s captain.


End file.
